Songfics Harry & Hermione
by Veela1000
Summary: Conjunto de songfics inspiradas em Harry & Hermione. Uma homenagem ao Delusionally Canon. Autoria: Veela. Postagem: Inna Puchkin Ievitich.
1. Obrigado por me amar

**Obrigado por me amar**

(Musica : Thank you for loving me - Bon Jovi)

Autora: Veela

Harry tentou abrir os olhos, mas eles não o obedeceram. Nenhum músculo de seu corpo o obedecia naquele momento, mas ele estava feliz em saber que tinha conseguido destruir Voldemort antes de desmaiar.

Alguém o tocou de leve no braço. Ele não tinha idéia de quem era ate ouvir a voz dela dizer:

- Você tem que ficar bom logo, Harry. Não pense que sé porque matou Voldemort poderá nos deixar. Ainda precisamos de você...e-eu ainda preciso de você.

Havia muita dor na voz de Hermione e Harry sentiu gotas de lagrimas molharem a palma de sua mão quando Hermione encostou o rosto nela.

Ele queria consola-la, queria dizer que estava bem e que logo iria poder levantar daquela cama, mas infelizmente ele ainda não podia se comunicar. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era ouvi-la.

E assim foi durante semanas, meses...

Apenas Hermione falava com ele, o pedia para melhorar. Apenas ela tocava sua mão suavemente demonstrando o quanto se importava.

E foi ela, apenas ela, que um dia se debruçou sobre ele e disse com a voz embargada de emoção as palavras que ele jamais iria esquecer: " Eu amo você, Harry".

Se saber que ela o amava já tinha sido uma grande surpresa, sentir os lábios dela sobre os seus fez com que seu coração batesse violentamente fazendo com que todos os outros órgãos de seu corpo despertassem.

De vagar ele abriu os olhos e encontrou os dela.

E por um instante não conseguiram dizer nada. Ficaram imóveis. Se olhando como se fosse a primeira vez que estivessem se vendo.

_It's hard for me to say the things _

_É dificil para mim dizer as coisas _

_I want to say sometimes _

_Que eu quero dizer ás vezes _

_There's no one here _

_Não há ninguem aqui _

_but you and me _

_exceto você e eu _

- Mione... – ele murmurou dizendo em seguida a única coisa que podia dizer aquela que tinha o trazido de volta a vida:

- Mione... obrigado por me amar.

All I've got to give to you

_Tudo o que eu tenho para te dar _

_Are these five words when I _

_São essas cinco palavras _

_Thank you for loving me _

_Obrigado por você me amar _

_For being my eyes _

_Por ser meus olhos _

_When I couldn't see _

_Quando eu não podia ver _

_For parting my lips _

_Por abrir meus lábios _

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Quando eu não podia respirar _

_Thank you for loving me _

_Obrigado por você me amar _

_Thank you for loving me _

_Obrigado por você me amar _

Envergonhada, Hermione abaixou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer ate que sentiu os dedos de Harry tocarem seu queixo obrigando-a voltar a olhar para ele.

- Eu também amo você. Não sabia que era amor ate que meu coração me disse quando você me beijou.

_  
I never knew I had a dream _

_Eu nunca soube que tinha um sonho _

_Until that dream was you _

_Até aquele sonho ser você _

_  
When I look into your eyes _

_Quando olho dentro de seus olhos _

_The sky's a different blue _

_O céu fica num azul diferente_

Os lábios de Hermione se abriram em um grande sorriso e ela teria dito algo se Harry não tivesse passado a mão em sua nuca e a puxado para mais um beijo.

_You pick me up when I fall down _

_Você me ergue quando eu caio _

_You ring the bell before they count me out _

_Você me defende antes que eu seja posto de lado _

_If I was drowning_

_Se eu estivesse me afogando _

_you would part the sea _

_Você abriria o mar _

_And risk your own life _

_E arriscaria sua própria vida _

_to rescue me _

_Para me resgatar... _

E de lábios, coração e alma unidos. Eles souberam que as palavras eram desnecessárias.

_Thank you for loving me _

_Obrigado por você me amar_

Only for loving me

_Apenas por me amar _

**FIM**


	2. Agora e Sempre

**Agora e sempre **

(Now and forever by Richard Marx)

Autora: Veela

Harry sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao ver Hermione se aproximando e esqueceu de todos os convidados, todos os seus amigos que estavam ali para testemunhar sua união com Hermione. Naquele momento só ela importava.

Harry estendeu a mão para ela e quando Hermione pousou sua mão sobre a dele, ele notou que ela tremia.

Então, em um gesto carinhoso, ele levou a mão dela aos lábios e depositou um suave e carinhoso beijo nela, fazendo com que Hermione fechasse os olhos e murmurasse:

- Eu amo você, Harry.

- Também te amo, Mione.

Os dois entrelaçaram os dedos e se prepararam para ouvir as palavras que os tornariam marido e mulher.

" Eu irei amá-la sempre", pensou Harry, sabendo que seu coração tinha feito a escolha certa. Hermione era a única que o entendia, a única que o completava. A única que merecia todo o seu amor.

_Whenever I'm weary _

_Quando eu estou cansado _

_From the battles that raged in my head _

_Das batalhas que acontecem em minha mente __  
_

_You made sense of madness _

_Você dá sentido a loucura _

_When my sanity hangs by a thread _

_Quando a minha sanidade está por um fio _

_I lose my way, but still you _

_Eu perco o meu caminho, mas você ainda _

_Seem to understand _

_parece entender _

_Now and forever, _

_que agora e sempre _

_I will be your man _

_eu serei o seu homem _

Harry colocou a aliança no dedo de Hermione tornado-a assim sua esposa, sua mulher, sua eterna companheira.

Uma lágrima de felicidade rolou pelo rosto de Hermione e emocionado Harry a abraçou e a beijou com amor. Com o mesmo grande amor que Hermione havia lhe dado para que ele pudesse destruir Voldemort cinco anos atrás e assim se livrar de uma vida de sombras e tristezas.

_Sometimes I just hold you _

_As vezes eu apenas te abraço _

_Too caught up in me to see _

_bem junto a mim para ver _

_I'm holding a fortune _

_que eu estou segurando um tesouro _

_That heaven has given to me _

_que o céu mandou para mim _

_I'll try to show you _

_eu tentarei te mostrar _

_Each and every way I can _

_a cada dia e de todo o jeito que eu puder _

_Now and forever, _

_que agora e sempre _

_I will be your man _

_eu serei seu homem_

Rony, Luna, Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, todos da família Weasley, Dobby e os pais de Hermione bateram palmas para a cena. Todos haviam acompanhado a amizade de Harry e Hermione e viram essa amizade começar a se transformar em um sentimento mais forte mesmo quando os dois pareciam não notar isso.

_Now I can rest my worries _

_Agora eu posso me livrar das minhas preocupações _

_And always be sure _

_e sempre ter a certeza _

_That I won't be alone, anymore _

_que eu não estarei mais sozinho, nunca mais _

_If I'd only known you were there _

_Se eu apenas soubese que você estava lá _

_All the time, _

_Todo o tempo _

_All this time. . . _

_Todo este tempo _

_  
_Harry e Hermione montaaram no Bicuço e voaram rumo as estrelas que é para onde o amor verdadeiro sempre nos leva.

_Until the day the ocean _

_Até o dia que o oceano _

_Doesn't touch the sand _

_Não tocar a areia _

_Now and forever _

_Agora e sempre _

_I will be your man _

_Eu serei seu homem _

A partir daquele momento os dois eram um só e nada iria ter o poder de separá-los.

**  
FIM  
**


	3. Saudade

**Saudade**

(Songfic com a música "One sweet day", da Mariah Carey com participação especial do Boyz II men)

Autora: Veela

Agora ele podia ver. Só agora ele conseguia enxergar o quanto a amava. Mas agora era tarde demais. Ela havia partido para sempre.

_Sorry I never told you  
Desculpe eu nunca te disse  
All I wanted to say  
Tudo que queria ter dito  
Now it's too late to hold you  
Agora é tarde demais para te abraçar  
'Cause you've flown away  
Porque você voou para longe  
So far away  
para tão longe_

Se ele pudesse imaginar que ela se atiraria na frente dele para protegê-lo do Avadra Kedavra de Voldemort, ele jamais teria permitido que ela tivesse o acompanhado na batalha, mas ele precisava tanto dela e eles já tinham passado por tantos perigos juntos que jamais pensou que viesse a perdê-la.

_Never had I imagined  
Nunca imaginei  
Living without your smile  
viver sem seu sorriso_

Todos os momentos difíceis que havia passado não se compararam a ver a vida fugir dos olhos dela no momento em que ela caiu em seus braços.

O grito de dor que escapou de sua garganta jamais foi ouvido antes. As mortes de Sirius e Dumbledore por mais que o tenham afetado se tornaram com o passar do tempo uma saudade que ele não se incomodava de sentir.

Mas a perda dela não. Ele sentia que a perdia todos os dias quando acordava e via que ela agora só estaria em seus sonhos e não mais ao seu lado. E isso doía...

_Darling I never showed you  
Queria eu nunca lhe mostrei  
Assumed you'd always be there  
Achando que você sempre estaria lá  
Took your presence for granted  
Tinha sua presença como certa  
But I always cared  
Mas eu sempre me preocupei  
And I miss the love we shared  
E sinto falta do amor que tínhamos_

Rony já havia voltado a sorrir, tinha aprendido a conviver com a ausência dela em sua vida e estava feliz com Luna. Ele desejava poder fazer o mesmo, mas como voltar a amar se seu coração havia sido enterrado com ela?

Nem Gina de quem ele havia aprendido a gostar, por quem ele um dia acreditou estar apaixonado poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento.

Ela até havia tentado, mas percebendo que ele preferia ficar sozinho com suas lembranças, ela preferiu se afastar e guardar seu amor para outra pessoa.

Enquanto os outros continuavam a viver, ele lamentava não ter morrido no lugar dela. Se lhe fosse dado o poder da escolha, ele a traria de volta e partiria feliz por saber que de onde estivesse poderia sempre vê-la.

O sol brilhou com mais intensidade como sempre acontecia quando pensava nela e o calor que o envolveu o fez sorrir. Ele sabia que não eram os raios de sol...era ela que vinha abraçá-lo para mostrar que nunca o deixaria sozinho.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
E eu sei que você está me iluminando do céu  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
Como muitos amigos que perdemos ao longo do caminho  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
e sei que eventualmente estaremos juntos  
One sweet day  
um belo dia _

_Although the sun will shine the same  
Embora o sol brilhe igual  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Eu sempre verei um dia mais brilhante  
_

- Eu amo você, Hermione. Sempre irei amar - Ele murmurou de olhos fechados.  
Uma brisa suave tocou seu rosto e ele sentiu um doce beijo ser depositado em seus lábios levando embora toda a sua dor.

_Feeling and knowing you hear me  
Sentindo e sabendo que você me ouve  
It keeps me alive  
Isto me mantêm vivo  
Alive  
Vivo _

Após o beijo que ele jamais saberia se tinha sido real ou apenas um sonho que ele havia tido acordado. Harry recuperou a vontade de viver e Hermione Granger finalmente se tornou uma saudade que ele amava sentir.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota da Inna:** E com essa chegamos à terceira songfic. Para os desatentos, um aviso desta que vos digita: o conjunto de songfics é de autoria de minha querida amiga e mana do coração Veela, que me autorizou a publica-las aqui, em seu nome. Originalmente, suas fics, shortfics e songfics são publicadas no Sobresites e, claro, no Pumpkin Pie (o reduto oficial das abóboras). Agora, também chegou a vez do ffnet. :-)

Vee, espero que tenha ficado a contento. ;-)

Até a próxima song, amigos!

Inna (que não escreveu e muito menos traduziu, só postou).


End file.
